


Muscle & Bone

by unDeleterious



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M, Pining, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unDeleterious/pseuds/unDeleterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it's possible that they may have had sex once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle & Bone

So Franklin and Bash have been together for a while.

Not _together_ together, obviously, because Bash really is completely straight, but they've been friends and partners for longer than any other relationship either of them's ever had. And. Well. _Bash_ is completely straight. Bash, who walks around naked, and suns himself in Franklin's office, and gets suspiciously handsy when he's drunk.

Franklin, well, Franklin is less so. Obviously he's not gay, he likes girls just fine - likes them quite a lot, in fact, but Bash, in accompaniment to being completely, totally, and irrevocably straight, is toned and tan and familiar, and it's possible, just possible that familiarity has bred less contempt and more some sort of terrifying loyalty, one that Franklin doesn't, oddly enough, have a frame of reference for and isn't entirely sure he's comfortable with, so.

So, it's possible that they may have had sex once. Possible because both Franklin and Bash were really very drunk and at least a little high on Bash's part, and Franklin may or may not remember getting down on his knees and moaning around Bash's cock. Well, that one's less of a maybe, more of a really, really inconvenient thing to remember at a formal meeting with a possible client (as formal as any meetings Franklin ever has, anyway) and Franklin sort of wishes he hadn't remembered it. Or that he remembered it a lot better than he actually does, or had an opportunity to make new, distinct, un beer-blurred memories.

Like that's ever going to happen.

So Franklin and Bash are together as wonderfully close totally platonic friends.

Well, Bash is anyways.


End file.
